Drop Dead
by Sir Daebak and Kazuki-kun
Summary: Naruto, a highschool gangster falls in love with his kind teacher, Sasuke. As Sasuke teaches him how to love, obstacles get in their way. SasuNaru love. OOC!Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

"Well look what we have here, boys. It's the famous Nine-tails." A tall, muscular guy said with a sneer on his face as he looked down at the blonde like he was scum. The blonde, Nine-tails, quickly turned around and his fierce blue eyes narrowed as he assessed the area.

He was surrounded, it would be an unfair fight, but that was how these people were. They played dirty. "Akatsuki." He hissed out, he grit his teeth showing his sharp canines. Nine-tails growled and crouched low, ready for a fight.

The man who just spoke to him had razor sharp teeth that made his grin look slightly murderous. The blonde wouldn't be surprised if the guy killed him in the upcoming fight, but he wasn't going to go down so easily, he'd at least rough them up a bit.

His blue eyes moved back and forth sensing danger from the people who were closing in on him. For the first few hits that were thrown at him, he dodged and even landed a few punches and kicks, but he was easily overwhelmed with the onslaught of people. Being ambushed like this was uncool.

At some point, his energy was beginning to drain and it was even an effort to stand up but he still held tough in the end. As soon as the enemy realized that the blonde was down for the count, they took turns beating him up; making him cough out blood and groan with pain.

They kicked him in the stomach multiple times when he was too weak to get up, taunting him to fight back, laughing and spitting at him. When they got bored belittling him, some held him upright while others would whack him in the jaw or torso.

He didn't know how long he was there, accepting the beating, and didn't know when it suddenly stopped. Nine-tails began to wonder how he was still alive, maybe it was god's punishment for all the sins he had committed? Make him live in pain to the very last breath without any mercy.

The blonde's mind was still a bit hazy and his eyes were blurry, with what felt like sweat but it could've been blood, when he saw the group of boys walk away from him, some spitting at him before they caught up to the rest. They left him there to die.

He groaned a bit once they were out of sight, it hurt to move. He wriggled his fingers slightly but he sighed when he realized that he was wasting his last bit of energy. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the sky going from light to dark; while a bittersweet smile spread across his face, laughing at how weak he must have looked.

---

When the blonde came to, he let out a tiny strangled groan. His limbs ached as his head felt like it was being smashed in with a hammer. He cracked open his blue eyes and observed his surroundings.

He expected to find himself still in the filthy alleyway, waiting for someone to find him as he hung on to his last thread of life, but instead he was in a bright room.

It was not the hospital; it didn't smell like disinfectant, it had more of a homey feel to it. Shifting his fingers, he felt that he was on a bed, a nice clean bed; certainly not his bed. He tried to lift himself up, his damaged hands supporting him but he just crumpled back onto the bed.

He, then, realized that he had exceeded his energy usage for the day as spots began to appear before his eyes and cluttered up his vision. Before he totally blacked out, he saw a dark-haired man with surprised look on his face. _'What a wonderful shade of eye color.' _The blonde thought blankly before he was dead to the world.

---

When the blonde woke up once more, he knew he was in the same place and in the same bed. As he wondered how long he had overstayed his welcome, he sighed.

"Ah, it looks like you're finally awake." A deep voice, that soothed the boy's ears pleasantly, came from the doorway of the room. The blonde pulled himself away from staring at the ceiling to look at the newcomer.

He was a dullish looking man, about late twenties, with small signs of wrinkles at the corners of his eyes from laughing happily. He had glasses and unnatural spiky hair while having this goofy but kind of boring smile on his face. The man was ordinary looking, like a normal everyday business man.

The dark-haired man came in, while kicking the door open with his foot, with his hands full, carrying a full tray of food with one hand and a set of clothes with the other. "I found you in an alleyway, it's a wonder how you're still alive." The raven said with the everlasting smile on his face and it almost sickened the blonde. How can somebody be so freakin' happy?

Nine-tails didn't respond and it didn't seem like the man expected him to, he just kept on talking anyways. He pulled out a foldable table and placed the tray on it, while he dropped the clothes onto the edge of the bed. "Are you okay, now? Can you sit up to eat?" He asked as he made his way over to the blonde's bedside.

"Who are you?" The blonde's voice came out, it was scratchy and cracked, like it was dry and hadn't been used in a while. The raven chuckled, he had been talking all this time and didn't even say his name. "I am Sasuke, and I am your savior." The man said as he pulled the covers off the boy and helped him sit up.

The blonde wondered if his brain had sustained any damage because it seemed like everything was going too fast for him to comprehend. At some point, the raven actually fed him food and he didn't realize that he was being pulled into the older man's pace until after he was laid back down. It was really a blur, he couldn't remember whatever the man had said, but he didn't dwell too much on it since he now had a full stomach and was ready to go to sleep again.

---

The older man groaned as he supported his body with his hands. His back ached, in fact most of his body ached. He was getting too old to sleep on a couch, but he did that in courtesy of the boy he was nursing back to health. He yawned and rubbed his eyes childishly, then smacked his lips a couple of times while he looked around.

The room was filtering sunlight from the windows and everything was quiet, so quiet that he could hear the birds chirping clearly. He got up from his old lumpy couch while hearing his knees and elbows crack when he stretched. Walking around the couch, he scratched his butt while making it towards his room, where the young boy was supposed to be.

When he got in, it took a few seconds for him to focus, since he was immediately blinded by the bright sunshine. When his eyes focused, he noticed the blonde was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't really surprised, it was only natural to leave a stranger's home, but just in case, the raven checked underneath the bed and in the closet to make sure the blonde wasn't hiding or anything.

He sat down on the bed and sighed. He would probably never see the lad again. Now he was back to his quiet and lonely apartment. He had to admit that it was kind of nice having someone in his home and taking care of them.

---

The blonde limped slowly towards his destination, the people on the sidewalk looked at him funnily with concern but did nothing to help the boy.

Nine-tails was in rough shape, but he knew he couldn't stay in some kind person's house. What if they found out he was a gangster? He didn't want the older man to get in the crossfire, between the gangs, because he was helping him.

His eyes were starting to blur so he had to constantly shake his head to keep focus. His body ached, apparently two or three days, after a major beating, didn't make you any better. He wore a big oversized sweater, the hood up so that it concealed his bruised and battered face. He wore baggy sweatpants but people could still see the obvious limp in his step.

Nine-tails stopped at the crosswalk and black dots started to appear before his eyes. He tried to move but his body wouldn't respond to him anymore and before he knew it, he began to fall forward and the ground was getting closer and closer to his face. He squeezed his eyes waiting for the impact but he didn't feel anything.

He turned his head slightly and he saw a brunette about his age behind him, holding him up. The blonde's body must have been going numb since he didn't feel any body contact with the other boy, he couldn't feel anything at all. The last thing he remembered before going limp in the boy's arms was: _'Ah, thank god Kiba was here. Or else I'd be causing a commotion, or worse; dead.' _

---

When the blonde awoke, he knew he was in a different house. He made a little sound that didn't sound like the sigh he was supposed to make. He really hated feeling so weak and he felt annoyed that he kept getting moved to different places. He turned his head to the side and his eyes landed on a photo.

It was of the brunette from earlier, but he was hugging a big dog from around its middle in the picture. Nine-tails, groaned as he forced himself out of the bed; he pulled off his shirt just leaving the last layer of clothing, which was his wife-beater. He walked slowly out of the room and down the stairs gently; every time he went down one, it sent a jolt of pain through his body.

Kiba must have heard the blonde coming down the steps since he shouted from his seat but didn't look up. "Hey Naruto, where you been, man? I haven't seen you for days, yo." The brunette said keeping his eyes fixated on the television. When he didn't hear a reply, he turned around.

The first thing he saw was the blonde's bandages and he was instantly enraged. So angry that he stood up and dropped his bag of chips, that were now spread across the floor. The blonde eased himself in a chair and relaxed into the seat, all that while ignoring the brunette's anger.

"Yo! Who did this?! Was it your asshole father?" Kiba shouted at him and the blonde had to wince. The boy's loud voice was not helping his headache. "Nah, he's too much of a coward to touch me." The blonde replied to get the other boy to stop hounding him.

"Then who did it, man?" Kiba asked impatiently. Naruto swallowed a bit, unsure if he should tell the brunette, it made him sound so weak. "I was ambushed by the Akatsuki." The blonde finally said. It didn't seem to fully set in as a few moments passed and Kiba didn't do or say anything and then when his mind was together, he was angry again.

He got into the blonde's space, gently examining his face, lifting up the blonde's shirt, to inspect the damage. Kiba sat for a few minutes a loss at what to do until he whipped out his phone and called a few people.

Akamaru, the brunette's dog came bounding out of nowhere, and jumped on the blonde's lap. The blonde moaned in pain and Kiba was quick to pull the dog off of him. He made the big dog stay in the kitchen while making sure that the blonde wasn't hurt any worse than he was before.

Just then, the doorbell rang and the brunette ran to get it. When he opened the door, the house was instantly filled with loud voices that constantly let out curses and slang. The blonde sighed, he supposed this was going to happen. It wasn't much of a big deal anyway.

"Where is he?!" A voice shouted and the blonde could barely make out the brunette's reply. He heard heavy stomps making its way towards him. "Dammit, what did they do to you, Naruto?" A redhead came from another room and he immediately knelt down to cradle the blonde's bruised cheek in his hand.

Naruto slapped the hand away in annoyance, they acted like he was glass or something, but the redhead just replaced his hand and looked over the damage.

More people came through and gasped, some even yelled angrily when they saw the state that Naruto was in. "Quiet." A deep and calm voice said, but those who really knew him, knew that he was pissed. A boy, just the same age as everybody else came through from the other room and the chatter immediately stopped.

He was tall and his hair was long, about mid-back, but it didn't make him look girly, it made him look elegant and fierce. "Neji." The blonde said as he inclined his head forward to show his greeting. The elegant looking boy did the same but did not say anything.

In their gang, this boy, Neji, was their leader. He always kept a level head about anything and didn't let on any more emotion than he should have. Those he got close to, knew when and what he was feeling even if he didn't show it on the outside.

"What happened, Naruto?" The long-haired brunette asked and then Naruto had to sigh once again. It was almost like the saying 'add insult to injury'. He was injured and it was really hurting his manly pride that everyone kept asking about what caused him to be so battered. "Like I said to Kiba, I was ambushed by the Akatsuki." Nine-tails said and slumped further into the recliner.

It was quiet for few minutes as they all processed this information. The redhead was knelt down by Naruto's chair, his head kind of low so that nobody could see his expression. A few of their gang members were sitting on Kiba's staircase, biting their lips and gripping their fists. Some were angry like Kiba and punched the wall a few times.

It really sucked, their kind of gang was all about family. They cared about each other when nobody else would and they would believe in each other when outsiders said they couldn't do it. So when Naruto got beat up like this, it was a really big blow for the whole group.

"You know what, yo? We should beat up one of their members to pay them for what they did to Nine-tails." A person spoke up while a few agreed with him by shouting some slang. "Yeah! We should show them what the Nins are all about!" Another shouted, getting hyped up and ready to put the plan into action.

"Shut up." The redhead from the blonde's side said, but it was said with such an emotion that people had to stare at him. "Whatcha say, Gaara? You wanna fight, yo?!" The guy who started the commotion said.

"Are you stupid? Naruto is one of our best fighters, so how could you think that we'd stand a chance? Look what they did to him, you fuckin' fool. We'd get beat down instantly. They have more numbers than us and if they're as good as everybody says they are, then how can you even think that we'd have a chance at beating them?" The redhead said angrily, annoyed with what they said, not even realizing what a number they did on the blonde.

The group was deathly silent, all the hotheads from before shut up realizing that they were weak and that was an even bigger blow. How can they protect their family if they weren't strong enough? "That's enough, Gaara." Neji broke in and destroyed the silence. The redhead was about to argue angrily but the look that their elegant leader sent him quieted his protests.

"Whereas Gaara was right, we cannot just let go of the fact that one of our members has been attacked." The leader rationalized and some of the gangsters started asking how they were going to get revenge.

Neji smirked slightly and crossed his arms against his chest. "Well, this is what we're going to do…"

---

---

---

**Kazuki-kun: **Any questions? We'd be happy to answer them.

**Daikaishi: **I hope nobody kills me for trying to write like a gangster, even though I'm not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kazuki-kun: **Btw, I suppose Sasuke is incredibly OOC in this story. He's supposed to be a dull business man-type guy. The only normalcy in all this chaos.

**Daikaishi: **Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"…yeah, and we beat the kid up." The guy with razor sharp teeth said with a smirk on his face, like he was proud of it. Other members snickered under their breaths. The guy slumped in his seat like he was the shit and somebody had to put him his place.

"Are you stupid or something?" The blank question was asked and the snickers stopped; it was silent, shocked by their leader's tone of voice. "Do you know what you just did? You stupid imbecile, why would you go and do something like that?" Kisame, the one with the sharp teeth, could not speak but only stutter.

The look on their leader's face was so scary; it could stop the most fearsome creature in their tracks. "Did you do it to be cool? Did you do it to show how cowardly you really are? Or did you do it for reckless fun? We do not need people who are going to jeopardize our gang. Do I make myself clear? The next time you pull a stupid stunt like that, you'll never wake up again."

Kisame shook his head fiercely and could not utter a word as he was afraid that their leader would do harmful things to him. Suddenly, the doors busted open to the room and a few members stood up.

"Newbie, what are you doing?" The leader, Uchiha Itachi, asked in a fierce tone. The newbie stammered and blushed in embarrassment. "S-sir, there's a p-problem outside." He said, his knees shaking with fright. "Can't you get somebody else to do it?" Another member spoke up and the newbie shook his head.

"It's something you need to see."

* * *

"Oh, those little shits have done it now." An Akatsuki member said angrily. The Nins had no idea what they were in for when they had declared war on Akatsuki.

There, in the tree, was one of their newbie's, Tobi. He was hanging upside down, his face was red, but he still managed to have the stupidest grin on his face. It wasn't the way Tobi was arranged that spooked the members; it was words scrawled across his stomach. _"You messed with one of our members, so we'll mess with one of yours."_

Some of the members' mouths dropped open wide at the declaration. To say that their leader was angry was an understatement. The veins in his neck seemed to pop out, although his face was completely lax. Without a sound, he delivered a punch to Kisame's stomach. The once confident guy keeled over in pain and he could not utter a sound for the pain was unbelievable.

Their leader, Itachi, knelt down and whispered into Kisame's ear: "This is what happens when you do idiotic stunts." Itachi walked away, solemnly, to their hideout.

Before he left, he snapped his fingers and spoke in a commanding tone. "Clean this mess up." The members of the gang scrambled to carry out their leader's order as they pulled Tobi down from the tree and made sure Kisame was okay.

* * *

The raven entered the halls of the school and took a deep inhale. He took his time, walking and observing the differences from back when he was in school. As he stopped outside the teacher's lounge, he straightened his tie and collar. He pulled on his dull smile and walked through the door only to get a streamer popped in his face.

The banner in the back said: "Welcome, Uchiha-sensei!" Other fellow teachers clapped and had happy smiles on their face as the raven took a more daring step into the room. He bowed, humbly at the waist; a light blush coating his cheeks.

The principal, Sasuke assumed, came up to him with a smile and a handshake. "It's great to have you here Uchiha-sensei." The raven accepted it heartily with his own grin splitting across his face. "It's great to be here. It sure has changed from the last time I've been here."

"That it has." The principal said and then left him to the other fellow teachers. He smiled as he greeted each of the teachers with a handshake.

Once they had finished the introductions, the raven took his time setting up his new desk in the teacher's lounge. He sat in his chair and perfected every last piece of equipment on his new workspace.

"Sasuke, do you remember me?" A woman's voice came from his right. He turned towards the pinked-haired woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties.

It took him a few moments to pinpoint the exact identity of the girl but when he did, he smiled. "Sakura, how could I not remember?" They had gone out with each other when they were back in school but it obviously did not work out. He got up and hugged her briefly while noticing the small blush she had on her cheeks.

"So what do you teach here?" The raven said shooing away any unwanted tension. The girl seemed to snap out of her daydream since she had the look of surprise on her face. "Oh! I teach biology here. What do you teach here?" She asked being impossibly polite. "I teach English." The raven said with a nod.

They stood there for a few moments in silence like they had nothing to say when in reality Sakura had a whole bunch to say whereas Sasuke, really did have nothing. "Well, I guess I'll see you around?" The raven said awkwardly and the biology teacher nodded her head shyly.

Just then, the bell for homeroom rang and the teachers gathered their stuff to get ready. The raven became excited and grabbed his notebook on the way out leaving the girl behind as he made his way to his room.

Down many halls, all the way to the back of the school he came across his room. It was a bit run down a few swears written on the wall of the outside of the room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he opened the door to the class. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully with his eyes still shut.

He heard nothing, no 'good morning' back, neither any sound of something living. He opened his eyes and noticed that it was completely deserted. He was surprised and began flipping through his notebook anxiously. He flipped through the pages of students but not one of them was in the room.

He quickly made his way back down to the teacher's lounge and started to ask about his class. "I think there is a mistake. There's nobody in that room." He said, a bit lost. Other teachers looked up with slight fear in their eyes, but did not say anything. "There is no mistake." The principal said without looking up.

"How can that be?" The raven pressed not understanding the situation. "Don't you remember back in high school? The room 3D is where all the delinquents and underachievers are put." The pink-haired girl whispered to him. Sasuke had a thoughtful look on his face but he could not remember; he was always at the top of the scores.

"They don't come very often but when they do, it's always special." The principal said a bit sarcastically. "I'd be surprised if you could get them to come to school. They'll more likely stay back this year."

The other teachers offered him a small awkward shrug but did not seem to care much. It made him a bit angry. Back in his day, they were a lot more attentive and they really cared about the students.

"How could you? They are your students and all you can offer is a shrug and say they can come whenever they want? What kind of teachers are you? It's your job to-"The raven started ranting but he was cut off. "Uchiha-sensei, you cannot blame the teachers for the students' lack of interest in school. If you have complaints, take it up with their parents or even better, talk to the students yourself." The principal said.

Sasuke was angry, beyond belief, and he stormed out of the teacher's lounge, leaving the other teachers behind quite shocked. It was a new look on the face of the always cheerful raven.

* * *

The war between the Nins and the Akatsuki was just beginning. It wasn't that serious but things were bound to get rough.

Near a park, on the edge of the woods were three gangsters, laughing it up while a body lay on the ground. It was not a corpse but it was a victim. One Akatsuki member, who had a folded bandana wrapped around his head crouched down near the boy.

"Hey, what do they call ya?" He asked a smirk in his face as the other two laughed while drinking some booze. The boy who lay on the ground looked up with a smile, showing his pearly white teeth despite the black eye he had. "They call me Quicks."

The three laughed again, swigging down more alcohol. "Yeah? Not quick enough, yo." The one who was crouched said. He turned around slightly to talk to the other two but in that instant, the boy on the ground lifted himself up and swiped his leg against the gangster's in front of him causing the other to fall down.

The next moment he did a series of spins and turns, too fast for the group to comprehend. The one who had fallen down first recognized those signature moves and a look of the utmost horror was on his face.

"Run! It's the Hurricane!" He shouted and scrambled to get away uncaring of his fellow members. When he was a good amount away from the Hurricane, despite hearing the screams of his own comrades, he whipped out his cell phone and made a call.

"Yeah, Leader-sama? The Hurricane is back in Konohagakure."

* * *

As the Nins were gathered at Kiba's house, some of them sat back and acted like it was their home. A small group sat on the couch, watching as a pair battled each other on the brunette's game-station. A few slept in various places while Neji, Gaara, and Naruto talked quietly.

Just then Kiba came bounding into the room, complaining about everything.

"Hey, get your feet off the table!" He shouted and kicked his friend's leg. "Put your shoes by the door!" As he snatched a pair of shoes from somebody and threw them in the general direction of the entrance. "Don't touch that!" The brunette slapped a hand away from something before dusting it dutifully.

"Ah, stop eating my chips!" He ran over to the boy who was eating his food and snatched the bag from him. "And lastly, get out of my house." He growled in frustration. Suddenly, the front door slammed open, followed by a huge gust of wind, whipping the hair of everyone back.

In came a guy with a huge, pearly white grin plastered to his face who was dressed in all green. His black eye and split-lip did not hinder his shining personality.

Nine-tails was surprised as his closed fist fell from underneath his chin. "Lee…" He said quietly, attracting the attention of others who were not watching. The redhead, Gaara stared at the newcomer with a hard glare while the leader, Neji, coolly turned his head and regarded the Hurricane with a calculating eye.

"What are you doing back in Konoha?" The blonde questioned. Everybody seemed to be frozen in silence. "I heard that the Nins needed some help," The boy smirked. "I wouldn't abandon you guys." He said before walking farther into the room, getting handshakes and pats from the other gang members.

"So what's the plan?" He said before sitting between Neji and the blonde, calmly glancing over at the blonde's injuries. The Akatsuki were gonna pay for what they did to his dear friend.

* * *

**Daikaishi: **So we all know now that Sasuke, a normal man, is the brother to Itachi, who is the leader of the number one gang on the streets, Akatsuki.

**Kazuki: **It's really just a simple love story between a high school gangster and a kind teacher with a bunch of obstacles getting in the way.


End file.
